


A Collection of ZoSan Poems

by cooknokenshi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, Love Poems, M/M, Mostly Zoro's POV, POV First Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Stop Making Zoro Seem Emotionless 2k18, Stop Using Vinsmoke As Sanji's Surname 2k18, and, i mostly found fanart that fit my poems, not all of them though, oh and im back at it again with the, tags once again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooknokenshi/pseuds/cooknokenshi
Summary: The title says it all.As stated in the tags, I sometimes looked for fanart that resembled my poems (or prose). But, sometimes I was inspired by art instead.





	1. Orange Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Orange Blossoms: flowers that convey eternal love and marriage.
> 
> \------------------------------
> 
> I do not own One Piece or these wonderful characters.  
> All right and credits go to Eiichiro Oda and his amazing mind for creating them.
> 
> Any artwork that caused inspiration to the poems will be linked at the bottom.  
> \------------------------------
> 
> Poem can be linked to: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=46237399

2nd March, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

with every year that passed,  
i saw a brand new  
laughter line  
painting your features.

with every birthday,  
came darker circles  
underneath those  
captivating royal blues  
due to the nights  
we stayed up  
huddled in each other's arms.

another 365 days passed,  
and another sign of life  
appeared on your body.

bright, golden hair  
gradually shifted  
to an exquisite silver,

age began planting kisses  
on every part of your once  
smooth skin and covered it  
with folds and folds  
that told the story  
of your lifeline.

and with every new mark  
left on you by age,  
the warmth in my heart for you  
only kept growing  
and growing.

the seed of love for you  
that was planted in me  
when we were nineteen  
has only bloomed  
into the most beautiful  
flower; the orange blossom.  
a flower that represents  
a love that lasts a lifetime.

and forever  
is what i am  
promising you.

forever, my darling.  
forevermore.


	2. Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violets: flowers that resemble fierce loyalty, powerful devotion and flaming faithfulness.

26th March, 2018.

Sanji's POV.

they can   
cut me,   
kick me,   
try to break   
everything   
that i am;  
suck my soul   
completely dry;   
draining it   
from any   
ray of hope   
and flood me   
in my own tears. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
but, if they were to   
take my heart   
and rip it open;   
try to fill it up with   
their hatred,  
and cruelty,   
all that would   
pour out of it is   
your unconditional,   
infinite love. ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
and it would keep   
spilling and spilling   
in a manner   
powerful enough to   
terrify them. ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
for they have   
never known   
love nor kindness;  
let alone a love   
so utterly   
passionate that   
it would cause   
all the hatred   
around it to   
wilt; just like   
dead flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art I linked to the poem: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=16498412


	3. Alstroemeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alstroemeria: these flowers represent a heartfelt devotion and loyalty from one person to the other, regardless of circumstances.

20th April, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

i gaze at you,  
and my lips tremble.

my cedar eyes  
have surely never seen  
such radiant, exquisite beauty.

i feel my heart  
begin to race  
in my chest;  
running miles  
and miles  
of a marathon  
due to the mere  
glimpse of the back  
of that golden head.

i clench my fist tightly;  
trying to remind myself  
to keep still  
and keep it together;  
one, two, three..  
ichi, ni, san,  
san.. sanji.

your name;  
the one name  
ive never dared  
to let myself speak;  
the word that is always  
on the tip of my tongue  
the second you come  
a little too close;  
the moment i see you  
somehow in danger  
or when you do something  
that fills my heart up  
with such strong pride.

a name that is  
too perfect  
to be spoken  
by harsh lips  
such as mine;  
a name far too  
sacred  
to be said  
so easily  
by the gruff voice  
that i possess. ⠀  
⠀  
so i simply gaze.  
i keep on gazing  
at the angel  
that took shape  
of a human  
with locks more breathtaking  
than the sun itself,  
eyes that drown you  
deeper than any ocean could,  
a cigarette in between  
the softest,  
most inviting lips  
and gorgeous legs  
dressed in pants  
as black as night  
that go on  
for days and days. ⠀  
⠀  
words that i wont dare  
to allow myself to speak  
dance around  
and around  
in my brain  
for hours on end.

the sound of that smooth voice  
as tranquil as the forest  
and as warm as a flame  
keeps on repeating in my head  
like a catchy song  
that wont stop looping  
no matter how hard you try  
to make it stop.

i feel stars dance around my heart  
as you turn around to flash  
an ethereal smile  
at any other person nearby  
and i find myself  
utterly captivated  
by the power that  
it contains;  
the power to light up  
even the most hellish,  
the darkest, most lonesome  
most dreadful surroundings.

i simply keep on gazing  
even as you turn to me  
with a deep frown on your face  
and a leg lifted up in the air;  
ready to have  
our daily fun battles. 

and despite the fact  
that i so strongly  
adore seeing your lips  
lifted upwards in a grin;  
i found myself loving  
that scowl on your face  
even more  
because it was always  
only ever  
directed at  
m e;  
and that alone  
caused the most passionate,  
flaring flame of love  
to spark up in my heart  
and emit its warmth  
all around my entire being;  
all around my emerald soul.


	4. Purple Lilacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Lilacs: these portray a person's first emotions of love towards another.

18th May, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

the lights in my mind so suddenly switched on, immediately awaking me from my deep but unpleasant sleep.

it signalled my eye to open up in an instant to find some sort of refuge from those haunting memories. ⠀  
it took a while for my lens to adjust to its surroundings but eventually my sight landed upon the luminant figure right before me. ⠀  
⠀  
my legs trembled in my position; my hands shook from the unusual feeling of cold through my body. ⠀  
⠀  
so, i reached out to the beacon of light that was attached to me. i traced my shivery fingertips against his tepid skin gingerly; i could swear that i felt a spark buzz through me from the touch.

the dark clouds in my mind gradually cleared up.

it began to sink in that sleep had long left me. as a result, i spent my time, studying the only that didnt. ⠀  
⠀  
his face was painted in such pure equanimity; that on its own, made even the most inattentive, abstracted minds impotent to attempt to avert their gaze, even for one mere moment.  
⠀  
even as i felt the first light of day creeping up from the curtain and caress his cheek gently, my eye remained glued to the person i began to regard as precious to my heart. ⠀  
⠀  
the sun beautifully arose from its slumber at the same time that he did, too. and it started to become clear to me, that no struggles that could come my way, would be able to defeat me. especially now that my equal was laying there, right beside me.

that he always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art that inspired the prose: https://twitter.com/pk33_com/status/984453037837045760


	5. Roses Of Sharon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses Of Sharon: this flower represents the feelings of being utterly consumed by love.

21st June, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

one touch of my fingertips  
right against your skin,  
and the most powerful fire  
of such a passionate desire  
instantly blazed up  
my entire being;  
and consumed me whole.

a spark of lecherous lightning  
buzzed right between us  
the moment my pecan iris  
met your own infatuated  
endless royal blues  
and since that very second  
the arousal rushing  
through our very veins  
could be proclaimed  
as absolutely unstoppable.

and when we're finally isolated  
from the rest of the world  
with the quiet night as our blanket  
i will allow the flames  
that had been writhing up inside  
to finally get released;  
in the form of gentle caresses  
that gradually add fuel  
to the very warmth in us  
to shift the atmosphere  
into one of higher desperation;  
want, eagerness and utter need  
that haze up our minds completely  
from all else but us.

until the moment  
that our bodies,  
intertwine perfectly;  
bringing together  
two halves  
and finally allowing them  
to become whole once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem can be accompanied by: https://i.pximg.net/img-master/img/2017/09/21/21/16/35/65071377_p4_master1200.jpg
> 
> Source: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=65071377


	6. Purple Pansies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Pansy: this flower is given to someone who greatly occupies one's thoughts.

28th June, 2018.

Zoro's POV.  
(Can be taken as both, though.)

just like a tornado, you barged your way right into my mind and wrecked it in its entirety.  
although, similarly to the ocean, your waves washed over the hell-fire in my heart and managed to keep them tamed. 

in contrast, your loud roars of thunder got on my every nerve; shattering the walls of self-control i had built so cautiously throughout my life.  
but, like the sun, you became the very reason i felt warmth and tranquil bliss after ever-lasting winters. 

but a single earth-quake of words and that peace of mind is instantly broken through; revealing the wild beast writhing within me.  
it rocks the volcano in my core; a volcano of fury, passion, anger and admiration all at once. 

thus, making it one of the most beautifully infuriating things i've ever experienced. 

because, on one hand, i hate you so fucking much that it drives me completely ballistic;  
though, on the other, i love you in a way that i never knew i could ever love.


	7. Forget-Me-Nots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget-Me-Nots: these flowers mean true love, as well as they are given to someone with the hopes that they will never be forgotten by that person.

4th July, 2018. 

Zoro's POV.

one harsh action was all it took to knock you out.  
a harsh action it might be, but the layers of emotions behind it spoke otherwise. 

a single hit of the hilt of my sword on your side was not intended to scar our relationship; or shatter the bond we carefully built with time. 

no, the very purpose of that gesture was protection. 

although it had hardly ever come over me to provide you with shelter in battle, this time around, it deemed necessary.  
witnessing you standing right in front of me, as you did times before,  
in attempt to commit the selfless act of allowing me to keep on living,  
struck up a rather powerful feeling inside me.

one that did not allow me to sit and simply watch you throw your life away. 

one that did not let me suggest that we should do it together.

no, i knew that your life is far too valuable for this crew. that it is needed. that it is far too important to /me/. 

in that moment, a rather vigorous, overwhelming kind of warmth immediately came over my heart.  
it was the very feeling that i never knew my whole life. 

the one that caused me to shake at the thought of getting to continue this journey without you.  
the one that caused me to insist on committing a sacrifice such as this;  
one to protect our captain, our crew, and most surprisingly, you. 

it was the very feeling that revived in me, once i woke up,  
three days later after the incident, and saw you sitting right by my side,  
keeping watch on me like a guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this page, mostly by the panel on the bottom right: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-o4EIwAb_xHQ/WBpWvKamJ_I/AAAAAAABN58/xOOnyqzkNvsBqaECr98cBrbqHUZTRZA9wCHM/s16000/0485-013.png
> 
> One Piece, chapter 485, page 13.


	8. A Kiss Underwater

7th July, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

years much prior to stumbling upon you;  
having you involved in my life,  
i was on a journey of isolation. 

my mind became so unbelievably accustomed to it  
that it convinced me to believe  
that my soul was an independent one;  
that it needed no other light alongside of it  
to walk through this path. 

despite the fact that yes,  
i still do not need another swimming by my side,  
i still found myself wanting;  
longing;  
to have you attached by me,  
going through these rough waters  
whilst holding my hand. 

prior to meeting you,  
i spent all these years  
on the verge of drowning,  
only to be woken  
up by a single,  
passionate kiss  
that finally allowed me to breathe -  
even under ocean water -  
once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem inspired by: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=68902982


	9. I'll Be Your Savior

12th July, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

somewhere,  
somehow,  
in an alternative life,  
i was right on the sidelines  
of your existence,  
all these years ago. 

although,  
for some unknown reason,  
it wasnt in my ability to interfere. ⠀  
⠀  
even as  
your heartless brothers  
attempted to break you. 

even once   
your angel of a mother  
lost her life  
or when the ruthless man  
you no longer called your father  
locked you away. 

my hands were tied. ⠀  
⠀  
all i could do  
was watch you suffer  
and endure all that sorrow  
without being able  
to do a thing. ⠀  
⠀  
but, in one of the times  
in which i was helpeless in,  
you jumped into the water  
despite not being able to swim. 

that scene alone  
filled me up with so much emotion  
that i managed  
to break through the barrier  
that forbid me  
from reaching out to you. ⠀  
⠀  
at an instant,  
my feet led me to the sea  
and i jumped in. 

all that was circulating my being  
was utter worry  
towards you;  
for i was aware of your inability to swim. ⠀

after moments  
of frantic searching,  
my blurry vision finally  
landed on a blotch of glowing yellow. 

catching you into my arms,  
i caught a glimpse  
of your sweet,  
unforgettable smile  
directed at me. ⠀  
⠀  
the fact only made me  
hold around you tighter,  
refusing to let you go  
until we were  
both  
finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem inspired by: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=69576504


	10. As Easy As A Breeze

17th July, 2018. 

Zoro's POV.

In a crowd full of people,  
all i see is you. 

a variation of  
faces,  
personalities  
and souls;  
and i would not  
lay a single gaze  
on anybody else. ⠀

all i care about  
is the hand  
squeezing my wrist,  
despite your excuse  
being that  
"you'd get lost if i don't hold onto you, stray marimo". 

but im well aware  
that it's so much more than that. ⠀

i gaze at that smile  
on your features  
and i know  
that the powerful bliss  
thats glowing  
endlessly in my heart  
is mutually felt in yours. ⠀

a frown settled on my face  
as the crowd only increased in number,  
making me feel less settled by the minute. 

you must've felt the same  
as well  
but instead of pulling away;  
you only reached down  
and connected our hands  
with one another. ⠀  
⠀  
and with your hand  
interlocked  
perfectly in mine,  
along the way;  
any kind of future seemed  
as easy as a breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem inspired by: https://twitter.com/shironegi_zzz/status/1018847415485362177


	11. Trickling Raindrops

6th August, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

a thousand little raindrops  
trickled down my skin;  
leaving soft,  
delicate kisses  
on the fabrics  
wrapped around my figure. 

although,  
my sense receptors  
paid them no mind;  
no matter how  
soothing  
they were;  
they were l  
ong forgotten,  
left in the back  
of my mind. 

instead,  
my spotlight  
of concentration  
was fixed upon you. 

the way your  
honey locks  
curled up  
due to the impact  
of the water;  
the manner in which  
your ocean eyes  
flooded with love,  
directed at me. 

and finally,  
the warmth our bodies  
miraculously formed  
when they pressed up  
against one another,  
despite being  
in a low degree weather,  
in the midst of a rain shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem inspired by: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=16981233


	12. Your Ghost

9th August, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

my heart sunk   
right to my stomach   
the moment i heard the news   
of you being gone. ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
again.   
again.   
again. ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
your selfless tendencies   
struck up   
as always. 

you presumed   
that you would be fine   
all by yourself;   
when it was clearly   
far too unrealistic   
of an assumption.

my lover,   
why do you do this   
to yourself?

im left   
here now;   
out in the woods,   
the absence by my side   
making my body   
ache.

already   
eleven days   
spent without you   
that i barely   
got by;   
eager to have you close   
once again.

only to be met   
by the ghost of you.

my lover,   
when will i   
get to hold you   
in my arms?

when will i   
get to see you   
anew?

will i ever   
get to see   
you?

this longing   
growing in my soul;   
it endlessly grows.   
⠀⠀⠀  
endlessly,   
endlessly..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem inspired by: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62710690


	13. Eternal Kisses

26th September, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

with time,   
your lips became   
something that i   
constantly yearned for;   
the mere thought of them   
pressed up   
against my own   
would aggravate   
the pulses of my heart   
immensely. 

even though   
our mouths   
have become accustomed   
to one another   
at this point,   
i found myself becoming   
more and more   
addicted   
to the feeling   
of meteor showers   
theyd start up   
in my spirit. 

so intoxicated   
and utterly   
hooked   
on them,   
that the very knowledge   
of them being mine   
for all eternity..   
brings me   
an ethereal bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem inspired by: https://i.pximg.net/img-master/img/2018/04/29/20/39/38/68470771_p2_master1200.jpg
> 
> Source: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=68470771


	14. A Sweet Kiss Of Revival

6th October, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

as i laid there,   
deep in an   
endless abyss   
of unconciousness,   
your presence   
lingered   
right beside me;   
your soul whispering   
sweet words   
of comfort   
and pleads of hoping   
id return to you   
once more. 

you remained unaware   
of the fact,   
but i heard   
every syllable   
that escaped   
your lips. 

every prayer   
to the moon   
you sent,   
hoping id return   
to you   
fully intact. 

but despite   
the pain   
coating your tone,   
despite that   
it caused   
my own heart   
to wound,   
i did not   
regret my actions   
in the slightest. 

knowing that   
you   
were still alive   
was more than enough   
to heal me   
entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem inspired by: https://i.pximg.net/img-master/img/2018/03/03/10/44/24/67547308_p0_master1200.jpg
> 
> Source: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=67547308


	15. Lost In An Enchanting Gaze

17th October, 2018.

Zoro's POV.

just a singular caress   
of your fingertips   
on my chapped,   
lonely lips   
and my soul   
is flamed up   
with an unstoppable   
amour fou. ⠀

just a simple glance   
of your own   
alluring pupils   
into my own   
and my focus   
around all else   
but you   
is completely   
and utterly   
buzzed.

just a word   
that's blanketed   
with your very own   
irresistible charm   
and tone   
and my heart   
began to yearn   
for a profound connection   
with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem inspired by: https://i.pximg.net/img-master/img/2016/11/27/16/53/47/60132509_p20_master1200.jpg
> 
> Source: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=60132509


End file.
